martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Sealing God Bamboo Slip
There is more than one sealing god bamboo slip. Chu Feng currently has one in his dantian and it allows him to learn martial techniques much more easily[1799] . He gained a second one but before he could use it and place it in his dantian (which is protected by the lightning dragons, so it can't be stolen once placed there), it was stolen by the "Old Cat"[2504] . It is unknown if he will regain the second bamboo slip. Currently has two [3997] Background There is a story pertaining to the bamboo slips. Basically, to sum it up, in the Starfield, if one can collect all of the bamboo slips, their true power will allow them to rise to peak of the heavens. The story goes Reportedly, it was at the beginning of the Ancient Era. Back then, there was a special bamboo forest. That bamboo forest did not reside on any world. In a towering manner, it continued to exist in the vast Outer World.” “It was shining with radiance, and appeared to be the smallest star in the vast Outer World. However, it contained an enormously powerful amount of Natural Energy. The Natural Energy it contained was so enormous that not a single world was capable of matching it.” “Most importantly, that bamboo forest actually contained profoundness of martial cultivation.” 　 “If one was fortunate enough to encounter that bamboo forest, one’s cultivation would definitely increase enormously. They would become a peak expert capable of traveling about unhindered through the various Starfields and even the entire vast starry sky.” 　 “However, that bamboo forest was always moving. The possibility of encountering it was practically next to impossible”. “However, there were always fortunate individuals capable of encountering that bamboo forest.” “Later on, a pair of brothers managed to encounter the bamboo forest together.” “The two of them were extremely talented. The two of them were already extremely famous throughout the entire Outer World before even encountering the bamboo forest. They were ferocious individuals that even the various Starfield Masters from many different Starfields held in restraining fear.” “After the brothers encountered the bamboo forest, they did not leave the bamboo forest after attaining some strength like the rest of the people. Instead, they began to wholly concentrate on training, and actually stayed in the bamboo forest for tens of thousands of years.” “Reportedly, when the two of them were training in the bamboo forest, there would occasionally be lucky individuals that encountered the bamboo forest.” 　 “However, those people were all killed by the two brothers. The two of them were planning to seize the bamboo forest for themselves.” “The brothers were extremely talented to begin with. Thus, with how profound the bamboo forest was, after training in the bamboo forest for tens of thousands of years, their cultivations reached an unimaginable level. They became existences at the apex of the entire Outer World.” “Reportedly, the brothers both possessed the strength to rule over the entire Outer World.” 　 “However, there could only be a single overlord in the world. For the sake of ruling over the entire Outer World, the brothers became unparalleled existences akin to gods.” “However, both brothers possessed ulterior motives. For the sake of becoming the overlord, they fell out with one another, and started to battle one another with the intent to kill each other.” 　 “The location where the two brothers started battling was precisely that bamboo forest.” “That battle was extremely overwhelming. Their oppressive might filled the entire sky, and the heavens itself trembled.” 　　 “Reportedly, the entire Outer World was affected by their battle, and countless worlds were destroyed.” “With how devastating that battle was, the final result was also equally astonishing.” 　 “Not only did the two brothers completely destroy the bamboo forest, but they also fatally injured one another.” “It was only in the moment before their deaths that the two brothers came to this realization. However, they were unable to continue living.” 　 “In the end, the two brothers gathered up some of the shattered yet still usable bamboo pieces from the devastated bamboo forest. They formed them into bamboo slips, and infused all that they had learned in their lives into the bamboo slips.” 　 “There are a total of three hundred and sixty seven such bamboo slips, forming a book of bamboo slips. They were the riches the two brothers left for future generations.” 　 “However, when the two of them finished making the book of bamboo slips, when they were about to die, the book of bamboo slips, for some unknown reason, was scattered.” 　 “From that point on, the scattered bamboo slips were dispersed all over the entire vast Outer World. Reportedly, every single bamboo slip contains extraordinary power.” “Rumor has it that if one is able to gather all of the bamboo slips, one will obtain the strongest power in this world, and become the ruler of the Outer World, become a god and rule the entire world.” 　 “Because of that, the bamboo slips are known as the God Bestowment Bamboo Slips Trivia There are 367 bamboo slip Category:Ancient Era